


Pavlov's Dog

by tonkystank



Series: Too Young For Tragedy [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, child Virgil, guys this doesn't really make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: Virgil Williams had a rough home life.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Too Young For Tragedy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Pavlov's Dog

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back   
> please read the tags this is real sad  
> also, yeah this is really short i know im sorry it kinda turned out way more poetic then i wanted it to but what can you do  
> i hope you like it anyways, please let me know if i didnt tag something correctly

By the age of ten, Virgil Williams knew how it feels to get your ribs cracked and how it feels to have an iron rod burned against your back better than he knew his multiplication. 

He knew how to be silent, how to hold in his cries and how to step on the floorboards so that they don't alert the monster.

He knew how to run; run fast to Ree or Jans' house because their parents/siblings are nice and don't hit him and let him eat. He hasn't ran from the monster in a long time. Virgil remembered going to Remus and Janus, right after his mom died when he was 8, thinking that his dad was possessed because there was  _ no way my daddy could hit me, my daddy loves me.  _

He was wrong.

Because everytime that Virgil cried or tried to run, the monster- his father would go "you crying, boy?" and if virgil didn't respond "no, sir" fast enough, that only brought more pain, more cracked ribs and bruises and  _ daddy please stop _

So Virgil knew how to be quiet, how to be fast, and how to escape the monster. 

He remembered his mommy talking about how people trained dogs, and what the official method was called. He didn't understand it at the time, considering he was 7, but now he thinks he does.

Because as he watches his father down an entire bottle of liquor, after making Virgil bite his lip from the pain hard enough to draw blood, and his father says "you crying, boy?" only one thing pops into his mind.

Pavlov's dog.

"No, sir."

Virgil Williams, age 10, knew he was going to die in this house.


End file.
